Evil Again
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Vrak comes up with the ultimate plan to take down the Power Rangers, by using Dr. Tommy Oliver. Writen before Super Megaforce release of returning Rangers
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Mr. Burley decided that since it was a warm day, that he would take his class to the Park to study.

"Now, class, I want you to find and research six types of insects, you may work in groups of two or three." said Mr. Burley.

Jake walks up and puts his arm around Gia.

"How about we go off together?" inquired Jake.

"Sorry, Jake, but Gia is mine." said Emma, walking up and taking Gia's hand, "I'm sure Troy and Noah could use your help."

Jake walks away defeated and joins the guys. After looking for their final insect, Emma and Gia hear Mr. Burley scream for help, as Loogies appear.

"It's Morphin Time!" called out Emma and Gia, as they pulled out their Morphers and Power Cards, "Go Go Megaforce!"

"Megaforce Pink!" called out Emma, as she finished morphing.

"Megaforce Yellow!" called out Gia, as she finished morphing.

The girls blast away at the Loogies with their Mega Blasters as the guys charge in already morphed.

"Vrak is after Mr. Burley." said Gia.

"We have to help him." said Emma.

Emma and Gia leave the Loogies to the guys while they try to help Mr. Burley.

"Let him go, Vrak." ordered Gia.

"I don't think so." said Vrak, "I have plans for him."

As Gia and Emma charge in Vrak vanishes with Mr. Burley.

The guys finish off the Loogies and meet up with the girls.

"Vrak said that he had plans for Mr. Burley." said Emma, as the Rangers de-morph.

"We should tell Gosei." said Troy.

Meanwhile, above the Earth, in the Royal Ship, Vrak locks Mr. Burley in a cell.

"What do you plan to do with me?" questioned Mr. Burley.

"Quiet." ordered Vrak, walking away.

Once at the bridge of his ship, a Zombat flys up to him.

"Have you found my target?" asked Vrak, as he pulled out a small green object, "Show me where he is."

Vrak appears in a small city, far from the Megaforce Rangers.

"So this is where Rita's Failure now lives." said Vrak.

Vrak walks up to a house in the woods, and knocks on the door. A woman answers, and is startled by the site of Vrak.

"Who are you?" asked the Woman.

"I am a friend, trouble has come to Harwood County." said Vrak, "We need Dr. Oliver's help. Please give him this."

Vrak hands the woman the Green Object he was holding and walks away. The woman walks into the study and opens a doorway and walks down some stairs into the Dino Lair.

"Tommy, an alien showed up saying that Harwood County was in trouble, and to give you this." said the Woman.

"Thanks; Hayley." said Tommy, as he takes the Green Object, "It looks like the Green Ranger."

As Tommy looks over it, the part that looks like legs flips up revealing a key.

"A key?" questioned Hayley, as Tommy is engulfed in Green Light and vanished.

Hayley sat down at the computer and tried to find Tommy. Tommy appears in front of Vrak.

"Welcome, Tommy Oliver, you shall aid me in the destruction of the Megaforce Power Rangers." said Vrak.

"As you wish, Master." said Tommy, as his eyes flashed green.

"Go to Harwood County High School, and take over Mr. Burley's class." ordered Vrak, "You will make the world turn on the Megaforce Power Rangers."

"Yes, Master." said Tommy.

The next morning, the Rangers show up to class and find out that they have a new teacher.

"Class, in Mr. Burley's absents, I will be filling in." said Tommy, "I'm Dr. Oliver, but my students have always called me, Dr. O. I see that you are studying insects."

In Reefside, Hayley continues to search for Tommy.

"Alright class, have a good day, Troy, I need you to stay, Mr. Burley has you missing a few assingments." said Tommy.

The other rangers wait for Troy at their desks.

"The four of you are free to go." said Tommy.

"Troy is our ride to Ernie's Brainfreeze." said Noah.

"Alright then Rangers, be that way." said Tommy.

"What did you just call us?" questioned Emma.

Tommy pulls out the Ranger Key, transforms into the Green Ranger and attacks the Rangers, forcing them to morph and fight back, trashing the classroom, making people in the hallway wonder what was going on. The Megaforce Rangers call on the Megaforce Blaster and fires out Tommy. As Tommy is hit he de-morphs and is knocked through the classroom door into the lockers. The Megaforce Rangers walk into the hallway only to see the students in dismay.

"They attacked me." said Tommy, before passing out.

The students started to boo the Rangers and throwing water bottles at them. The Rangers are forced to run, Gosei teleports them to the Command Center.

"What happened Rangers?" asked Gosei.

"Our sub, Dr. Oliver, became a Green Ranger and attacked us, we had to defend ourselfs, so we called on the Megaforce Blaster but after we fired it, he de-morphed making the people think we attacked him." said Troy.

"What do we do now?" asked Jake.

"Rangers, take a look at the computer screens." instructed Gosei.

The Rangers watch as people gather at the police station demanding action to be taken.

"As everyone is aware of my past as a Ranger, it pains me to have to do this, but I cannot and will not stand for attacks on innocent people." said the D.A. "I have issued an arrest warrant for the Megaforce Power Rangers, and Mr. Collins here to bring in the Silver Guardians to aid in their arrest, along side Police Captain Justin Stewart."

"Thanks D.A. Johnson, the Silver Guardians will not fail anyone." said Mr. Collins "But until we can locate and arrest the Megaforce Power Ranger, we ask that everyone be on high alert and as always if you have any information please call 1-800-Guardme."

"Looks like Vrak won, as long as the police have a task force looking for us we can't be the Power Rangers." said Troy.

"We have to find a way to prove that we are innocent." said Emma.

"The only way to do that is to find Dr. Oliver." said Noah.

"What did the D.A. mean when he claimed to have a pasted as a Ranger?" asked Gia.

"District Attorney Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson was the Blue Space Ranger years ago in my hometown of Anglegrove." said Troy, "He and the other Space Rangers saved Earth from been taken over by the United Alliance of Evil. There is also a belief that Captain Justin Stewart might have also been a Power Ranger since he always hung out with four of the Space Rangers."

"Then there is the fact that the Red Time Force Ranger and the Quantum Ranger are the leaders of the Silver Guardians." said Jake.

"We should head back to the city and lay low, don't use your morphers to communicate." said Troy.

"We'll meet up at Ernie's Brain Freeze in one hour." said Gia.

A/N: I hope you liked the start of this new story. Please Review and let me know what you like. 


	2. Part 2

As the Rangers try to lay low, the Silver Guardians walk the streets, they end up at Ernie's Brain freeze.

"Vrak has turned even the children against the Power Rangers." said Troy.

"We should go talk ADA Johnson, explain the whole thing." said Noah.

"We can't risk it." said Gia.

"Can you believe that the Power Rangers have gone evil?" asked Ernie, as he handed them their drinks.

"I think we need more info on what happened." said Jake.

"They attacked a teacher." said Ernie.

"The bad guys have a habit of playing tricks on people." said Emma.

Eric and Wes of the Silver Guardians enter Ernie's Brain freeze, asking questions about the Rangers. The Megaforce Rangers try to sneak out, but Wes sees them and follows.

"We have to find a way to prove that Dr. Oliver is under Vrak's control." said Troy.

Vrak watches as Wes spies on the Rangers.

"It is time to make them expose themselves." said Vrak. "Loogies attack."

Meanwhile, back in the park Wes continues to spy on the Rangers when Eric arrives.

"You sure they can lead us to the Megaforce Rangers?" asked Eric.

"They brought up Tommy Oliver, claiming that he was under Vrak's control." said Wes.

"I'll head to the Hospital and see what I can find." said Eric.

As Eric drives off, the Loogies attack the Rangers.

"Just what we need." said Troy, as they start to fight.

Wes comes out of hiding and opens fire on the Loogies.

At the Hospital, Eric walks to Tommy's room only to find it empty.

"Excuse me." Eric said to a Nurse. "Where did Tommy Oliver go?"

"Mr. Oliver checked out minutes after checking in." said the Nurse.

"Dana, why did you let him leave before a doctor could see him?" asked Eric.

"We didn't really have a choice." said Dana, "He teleported out."

"Wes, Tommy Oliver teleported out of the hospital." said Eric, over his Quantum Morpher.

"Loogies attacked the kids I was following in the park." said Wes, "I have one the others escaped."

"Let's meet at TJ's office." said Eric.

"Right, I'll call Justin." said Wes.

Ten minutes later they meet inside TJ's office, Wes has Troy sit in the center in handcuffs.

"What is your name?" asked TJ.

"Troy Burrows." said Troy.

"What is your connection to the Megaforce Power Rangers?" asked Justin.

"I don't have one." said Troy.

"Those Loogies wouldn't have attacked you and your friends unless you had some connection to the Rangers." said Eric.

"The Loogies attack people to draw out the Rangers." said Troy, "You should know that ADA Johnson, Blue Space Ranger!"

"So, you know who I am." said TJ.

"I grow up in Angelgrove, I did a history project on you and the other Space Rangers." said Troy, "Is it true that Captain Stewart was a Power Ranger?"

"Why would you think that?" asked Justin.

"When I did my project, I found pictures of you with the four Earth Members of the Space Rangers, who are rumored to have been the Turbo Rangers." said Troy.

"You tell us if you're a Megaforce Ranger and we'll let you know." said Justin.

"Do you guys have a restroom I can use?" asked Troy.

Above the Earth, on Vrak's ship, Tommy enters to see his master.

"Master, what can I do for you?" asked Tommy.

"As the Red Ranger is about to leave the restroom kidnap him and make it look like he escaped." ordered Vrak.

"Where should I take him?" asked Tommy.

"Bring him to me, maybe he'll make a good servant for my brother's empire." said Vrak.

"As you wish, my master." said Tommy, just before teleporting into the restroom at the ADA's office.

"Gosei, what should I do?" asked Troy.

"I am not sure." said Gosei. "But if you tried to escape you would become a criminal, and I would have to take away your Ranger Powers."

Troy gets off the morpher with Gosei, and walks over to the sink when Tommy grabs him from behind and vanished. A few minutes later, Justin entered to see what was taking so long, and found an empty restroom.

"How did he get out?" asked Wes.

"Had to have teleported" said Justin.

"Just great." said Eric.

Tommy returns to Vrak's ship with Troy, and locks him in a cell next to Mr. Burley.

"My master will deal with you soon." said Tommy, walking away.

"They got you, too?" asked Mr. Burley.

"Any idea what they want?" asked Troy.

"No, I'm afraid not." said Mr. Burley.

Back at Gosei's command center, the Rangers try to find a way to clear themselves.

"We have to find a way to draw Tommy out into an open battle." said Jake.

"How would we do that?" asked Gia, "Not like helping an old lady across the street will work."

Back on Vrak's ship, Tommy is once again before his master.

"With the Red Ranger as my prisoner, nothing can stop me." said Vrak, "It is finally time to conquer the Earth in the name of the Empire!"

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, let me know by reviewing. 


	3. Part 3

On Vrak's ship, Tommy knells before his master awaiting orders.

"Deliver this note to the Silver Guardians, I will send the Loogies to take care of the Megaforce Rangers." said Vrak.

"As you wish, Master." said Tommy taking the note.

Tommy teleports to the park near the DA's office. He grabs a person and orders them to take the note to ADA Johnson. Tommy watchs as the person runs inside the office, then he teleports away. Meanwhile, Loogies attack people at the beach, forcing the Megaforce Rangers to teleport in and fight. During the fight the Loogies drop the note and leave. Jake retrieves the note and they teleport back to the Command Center.

"What's it say?" asked Emma.

"If we want to ever see Troy and Mr. Burley again, we have to surrender our morphers at noon, at the beach.

Back at the DA's officer, TJ is handed the note.

"It's from the Rangers." said TJ, "It says they will surrender to us at noon, at the beach."

"We only have thirty minutes." said Wes.

"Let's move out." said Eric.

Back at the Command Center, the Rangers sit around trying to figure out what to do.

"Rangers, this is something you must decide on your own." said Gosei.

"We don't have a choice." said Gia.

"Vrak will most likely not release them." said Noah.

"We have another problem, Rangers." said Tenseu, "The Silver Guardians are at the beach."

"They did take in Troy and now Vrak has him." said Jake.

"You think the Silver Guardians are working with Vrak?" asked Emma.

"It's time." said Jake, looking at his watch.

"We have to do it." said Emma.

"Agree." said Gia.

"Yeah." said Noah.

Tenseu teleports the Rangers to the beach. Vrak appears to watch. The Silver Guardians move in.

"Drop your morphers and put your hands in the air." ordered Wes.

"Why are you working with Vrak?" asked Jake, as the Rangers grab their morphers.

"Drop the morphers." ordered Eric.

"We have no choice." said Gia.

"It's morphin time!" said the Rangers. "Go, Go, Megaforce!"

"Megaforce Blue!" said Noah.

"Megaforce Pink!" said Emma.

"Megaforce Black!" said Jake.

"Megaforce Yellow!" said Gia.

"Take them down." said TJ. "Let's rocket!"

"Time For, Time Force!" called out Wes.

"Quantum Power!" called out Eric.

"Shift into Turbo!" called out Justin.

As the Rangers started to fight, Vrak signals Tommy to start the next phase of the attack in the city. Tommy appears on top of a building and pulls out his Dragon Dagger. Tommy plays his Dragon Dagger to summon the Dragonzord. Back at the beach, the rangers hear the music of the Dragon Dagger.

"I've heard that sound before." said Justin.

"Dragonzord?" questioned TJ.

"How?" asked Wes.

"Megaforce Blaster, Land Sea mode." said the Noah, "Fire!"

Wes, Eric, and TJ were hit by the blast.

"Surrender!" ordered Justin, pulling out his Auto Blaster.

"Not as long as you threaten the Earth." said Emma.

"We're not the bad guys here." said Wes, getting up.

"You are." said TJ, helping up Eric.

"We are Earth's Defenders, and will never surrender." said the Megaforce Rangers.

"Then we have no choice but to take you down." said Justin, opening fire on the Megaforce Rangers.

Eric takes off to head into the city to see what was happening. When Eric reaches the city, he sees Dragonzord opening fire on the city. He also sees Gosei Grand Megazord fighting it.

"Guy's, Dragonzord is in the city." said Eric.

Back at the beach, Wes gets Eric's message.

Jake pins TJ to a cliff wall with his Mega Blaster aimed at his head, while the other three Rangers holds the others at bay.

"What did you guy's do to Mr. Burley and Troy?" demanded Jake.

"Who is Mr. Burley?" asked TJ.

"Our teacher, the one Tommy Oliver was filling in for." said Jake, "The teacher Vrak took hostage."

"This is so much fun." said Vrak, revealing his presents, "Go on, blast my servants head off."

The Megaforce Rangers turn their blasters on Vrak.

"Where are Troy and Mr. Burley?" demanded Gia.

"Right here." said Vrak, making them appear before him, in chains. "Now, demorph and hand over your Morphers and Power Cards."

In the city, Eric has called on the Q-Rex to fight the Dragonzord and Gosei Grand Megazord, in a three way fight.

"Dragonzord, destroy them!" ordered Tommy, playing his Dragon Dagger once again.

"Q-Rex, open fire!" ordered Eric.

Dragonzord took the full hit and fell back into a building, Dragonzord laid damaged. Eric and Robo Knight jumped down to the roof top that Tommy was on.

"Why are you attacking the city?" asked Eric.

"Because my master demanded it." said Tommy, as he attacked them.

Back at the beach, Vrak has Troy by the neck, demanding the Morphers of all the Rangers.

"You have one minute to surrender." said Vrak.

TJ, Justin, and Wes already demorphed and tossed their morphers in the sand. As the Megaforce Rangers grabbed their Morphers, Eric and Robo Knight jump down from the cliff with Tommy, still morphed, in chains.

"Vrak set everything up." said Eric.

"We figured that out." said Wes, as Eric saw Vrak with Troy and Mr. Burley.

"How could you fail?" questioned Vrak, letting go of his prisoners to try to attack Tommy.

Troy made his Dragon Sword appear and cut the chains, then he broke Mr. Burley out of his chains.

"The Silver Guardians should be around here, you'll be safe with them." said Troy.

As Mr. Burley runs off, Troy morphs into the Red Ranger and retrieves the other morphers and hands them to the Rangers.

"Let's finish this." said Troy.

"I will destroy you." said Tommy, as he is hit by a strike of Yellow, that landed on the cliff side.

Tommy demorphed, as they saw a Yellow Ranger holding a little figure of the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger. She tossed it into the air and blasted it.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy.

"You're free now." said the Yellow Ranger walking up to him, "Hayley called me in after you disappeared in order to find you."

"How can I help?" asked Tommy.

Kira hands Tommy a box, when he opens it he sees five Ranger Keys.

"Loogies, destroy them." ordered Vrak.

"Hayley called this a Legacy Morpher. "said Kira.

"Alright, it's Morphing Time!" said Tommy, inserting a white key into the Morpher, "Mighty Morphin' White Ranger!"

Tommy pulled Saba and started to take out the Loogies, while the others remorph and join in.

"I think it's time for a change." said Tommy, pulling out the Legacy Morpher and a red key, "Red Zeo Ranger."

Tommy calls out the Zeo 5 Power Sword, and makes his way to Vrak, then he changes into the Red Turbo Ranger and uses the Auto Bluster to wipe out the Loogies blocking Vrak.

"Now it's time to step it up." said Tommy, pulling out a black key, "Dino Thunder, Black Ranger! Brachio Staff."

Tommy strikes Vrak multiple times, with the Brachio Staff.

"Super Dino Mode!" called out Tommy, as he continues to strike Vrak, "You want to know where you went wrong?"

"Enlighten me." responded Vrak.

"You made me a Ranger again." said Tommy, knocking Vrak into the cliff, then grabbing the Green Key, "Mighty Morphin Green Ranger."

"You should see my backup plan." said Vrak.

A large group of Zombats flew down and circled around each other as a figure appeared in the center.

"Meet my brother's greatest warrior, Rangers." said Vrak.

A/N: Who is the Greatest Warrior of of the Empire? Here is a clue: It is a foe from the past. Please Review! 


	4. Part 4

A large group of Zombats flew down and circled around each other as a figure appeared in the center.

"Meet my brother's greatest warrior, Rangers." said Vrak.

"Hello again, Power Rangers," said the woman.

"Scorpiona!" called out Tommy.

"That's right, Power Rangers," said Scorpiona.

"How?" asked TJ, "All the monsters from the old days were destroyed by Zordon's energy wave."

"I was on the other side of the universe at the time." said Scorpiona, "My friends made a shield to guard against Zordon's posion."

"In my part of the universe, Zordon was the villion." said Vrak.

"Zordon's death is still a Holiday in our part." said Scorpiona.

"Good thing a discovered a new Dino Power." said Tommy, as he pulled out a battery looking object, "Dino Striker, Power Up!"

Tommy morphed into a Blue Ranger suit, like nothing they've ever seen before.

"Dino Striker, Cyan Ranger!" said Tommy. "Ankydon Saber!"

The other Rangers run to Tommy's side.

"Blue Turbo Ranger!" said Justin.

"Blue Space Ranger!" said TJ.

"Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger!" said Kira.

"Red Time Force Ranger!" said Wes.

"Quantum Ranger!" said Eric.

"Cyan Dino Striker Ranger!" said Tommy.

"Red Megaforce Ranger!" said Troy.

"Blue Megaforce Ranger!" said Noah.

"Black Megaforce Ranger!" said Jake.

"Yellow Megaforce Ranger!" said Gia.

"Pink Megaforce Ranger!" said Emma.

"Robo Knight!" said Robo Knight.

"Power Rangers!" said all the Rangers.

"Time to put an end to your defiance of the empire." said Scorpiona, "Loogies come forth."

Scorpiona charges the Rangers with the Loogies.

"Evil will ever win." said Tommy.

"You stand against the empire, that make you the evil ones." said Vrak, as he joins in.

Tommy and Troy take on Scorpiona, while Wes and Eric deal with Vrak, and the other Rangers fight off the Loogies.

"There are to many Loogies." said Noah.

"Let's call for our weapons." said Gia, pulling out a power card.

The Megaforce Rangers minus Red, insert their power cards into the Gosei Morpher, and summon forth their weapons.

"Snake Axe!" said Jake.

"Tiger Claw!" said Gia.

"Pheniox Shot!" said Emma.

"Shark Bow Gun!" said Noah.

"Troy, we need you." said Gia.

Tommy signals Troy to join his team. Troy jumps over to the Megaforce Rangers and summoned his Dragon Sword.

The Megaforce Rangers form the Megaforce Blaster and finished off the Loogies.

"V1!" said Wes.

"Quantum Defender!" said Eric, as he and Wes joined the Megaforce Rangers.

"Patra Grips!" said Kira.

"Astro Blaster!" said TJ.

"Auto Blaster!" said Justin, as he and the others regroup.

"Tommy, let's finish this." said Troy.

"Right." said Tommy, as he kicked Scorpiona into Vrak.

The Rangers blast Vrak and Scorpiona with everything they have, and destroy them. Zombats come in and make them grow.

Tommy morphs back to Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, and plays the Dragon Dagger healing Dragonzord and calling it into battle.

"Q-Rex, Megazord Mode!" called out Eric.

"Kira, Justin, and TJ. Please join me in the Time Force Megazord." said Wes.

"Right!" said the Three Rangers.

"Time Flyers!" called out Wes.

The Megaforce Rangers summon their zords with their Power Cards. Robo Knight turns into the Lion Zord and forms the Gosei Grand Megazord, as the Rangers form their Megazords. Dragonzord fires it's missiles at Vrak and Scorpiona. Wes calls on the Time Shadow Megazord and combines it with the Time Force Megazord Mode Red.  
Eric has the Q-Rex attack while the Shadow Force Megazord moves in to strike, Gosei Grand and Gosei Great Megazords come in and strike them.

"We are out powered, brother." said Scorpiona.

"We must retreat." said Vrak, as the Megazords and Dragonzord surround them.

"Victory Charge!" called out the Megaforce Rangers, activating their Power Cards.

All the Rangers get ready for their final attacks as Scorpiona and Vrak disappear.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. Please Review! Oh, by the way the "Dino Striker" powers I used in this chapter are based off of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger! I figured way not have Tommy become a Blue Ranger too! 


	5. Part 5

A/N: I know you all thought the last chapter was the end but I felt that it needed a real ending.

The Rangers regroup at the Command Center.

"Vrak and Scorpiona got away." said Jake.

"They'll return." said Troy.

"And when they do, we'll be ready." said Emma.

"TJ, what are we going to do about the events Vrak staged?" asked Justin.

"I'll need the Megaforce Rangers to come to City Hall so I can fix this." said TJ, "I'll need you too, Tommy."

"Just tell the people Vrak made a monster look like me." said Tommy. "Kat was right, it's time that I stop trying to find new ways to be a Ranger."

"What?" questioned Kira.

"Everything I've done since I became a Ranger has been to make up for the evil Rita made me do." said Tommy, "It's time for me to live my life."

"What about your Dino Striker Project?" asked Kira.

"I leave that to You, Trent, and Hayley." said Tommy, handing over the Dino Striker Battery, "I know you guys are the right ones to lead a future generation of Power Rangers. Gosei, can you please teleport me to Angel Grove."

"Tenseu, please teleport Tommy." said Gosei.

"Thank You, Power Rangers. May the power protect you all!" said Tommy, as he teleported out of the Command Center.

Tj, Justin, Wes, Eric, and the Megaforce Rangers teleported to City Hall.

"People, I stand here with the Power Rangers Megaforce to say that Vrak and his army made a monster to take the form of Dr. Thomas Oliver of Reefside." said TJ, "The Rangers discovered that and moved in without thinking about themselves as they tried to protect the students. And they have promised to replace the classroom door themselves."

"We'll be their first thing tomorrow morning." said Troy.

Meanwhile, in Angel Grove, Tommy walks up a driveway to the front door of a white brick house. As he is about to knock on the door, a woman with a baby carriage walks up.

"Tommy?" questioned the woman.

"Kat." said Tommy, "We need to talk."

"Ok." said Kat, as they went inside, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Us." said Tommy.

"I told you, as long as you keep putting yourself in danger, it'll never work out." said Kat.

"Over the last few days, I've had time to reflect on everything." said Tommy, "You and Jenny are the most important people in my life."

"What about that Dino Striker Project?" asked Kat.

"I told Kira that I'm leaving it with her, Trent, and Hayley." said Tommy, "I'm ready to sit back and enjoy a normal life."

Back in Reefside, Kira returns to the Dino Lair, she places the battery on a shelf with others in numerical order.

"Where is Tommy?" asked Hayley.

"He went to Angel Grove it get Kat back." said Kira, "He said that he was done."

"What about the Dino Batteries?" asked Trent.

"He left that to us." said Kira.

"Did you're Dad mail was the package yet?" asked Hayley.

"I'll do better then that." said Anton, coming down the stairs, "I got them right here."

Anton sets down the box and reveals the batteries.

"Still, no Red, or Number 1." said Kira as Trent loads the Batteries into the storage container.

"We'll find it one day, if they are out there." said Trent.

"So, how is that other project going?" asked Anton.

"I just finished it the other day." said Hayley, pulling out a Zeo Sub Crystal. "The Power of the Power Rangers will live on forever!"

Hayley pushes a button on the computer and a container come out of the floor. Hayley then joined the Zeo Sub Crystal with the other four already there.

"The Zeo Crystal is whole for the first time in sixteen years." said Hayley.

"And the best thing is, no evil force even knows it still exist." said Anton, as his eyes flash yellow.

A/N: I hope you liked the ending here. 


End file.
